brave_merida_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Merida ( Fan Fiction Princess Description )
Princess Merida is a Celtic Princess from Scotland and she was born around the time of the Hawk as a zodiac Nov.- Dec in Celtic Zodiac. She loves to travel, and she's always willing to be the rescuer. Princess Merida has discovered so much of the ancient Celtic thoughts she even helps King Fergus with horses and cattle, keeping a lookout sothe mean fairies won't have a chance to hurt their herd. But with species like cattle and horses she'll also sometimes have a celebration. There are pretend ones such as dwarf ponies, and Elf-bulls, there's also the fairy cow herds thought of as Sea Cattle called Crodh Mara. But she makes sure to protects herds from things like dragons, boobries, and ancient scary water-horses. Once in a while she'll visit areas where Celtic people imagine fairies hiding near the forests of Scotland and Ireland. Merida will also help cats because from ancient time they have several fantasy scenes that's scared people, and even if there's a witch doing trickery Merida would rather live a peace with cats, especially sinces she knows not all witches are mean after she was given the little cake for her mother by one. But there's ancient cat stuff like Yule Cat, Cait Sith, Big Ears stopping their habit of roasting cats, and black cats scaring them because they thought they were witches in disguise. So Merida's watchful and helps watch over Scottish Wildcats and domestic cats, but she'll help homeless cats stay alive. Bears, Lions, Horses, Hawks, Foxes, Dolphins, Owls, and Seals are the animals Merida enjoys the company of the most, because from ancient time they were some of the species with legendary guardianship. There are more than thirteen types of unicorns. She also protects of wolves of her country because Merida knows how numerous the legendary hound names are, she'll even visit Siberia because she sympathetic about the dholes struggling, and she's read during the ice age there were dholes in Europe, plus there is a Irish bar to eat at in Siberia. If She's in Virginia she'll quietly visit the coyote, or the coywolf. Personality Princess Merida is Loyal, Free-spirited, sociable, considerate, cautious, and bold, she doesn't mind if it's an animal or a human she's helping at the moment, like animals in their ancient legends sometimes Princess Merida is the one who helps the rescue team speed up in work because she's usually confident, and her father King Fergus likes that she'll even pick a safer or more peaceful solution than a regular soldier would once in a while. King Fergus considers his daughter quite herioic. Trivia Merida refers to foxes Inari, Reynard, Tod, Rory which do with animals names, she'll name vixens by mythical women they symbolize such as Hestia. Merida names real horses and ponies with names that would fit unicorns Merida refers to her brothers by their names Merida chooses names of her favorite ancient legendary heros for the bulls she helps her father take care of Merida travels to places like North Carolina, Virginia, Canada, Ireland, the Wales, Siberia, or nice neighbors like Spain Merida quietly accepts the Welsh way to think of the owls Merida goes to places of her country like brochs, mounds, wells, or shores with willow trees Merida celebrates National Unicorn Day Merida honors bears, lions, unicorns with tapestries and sculptures and gryphon in carving of wooden walls of her castle and gardens Merida likes beet soup Merida will celebrate samhain with muffins and and pumkin deserts Merida celebraes Yule quietly at the edge of the forest with animals, but celebrates Christmas inside her castle On St Patrick's Day this princess will read ancient legends that mention him including Aedh's story On Beltaine Merida gives sheep a snack after the celebration On March 21 which mentions Ostara She'll feed bunnies and paint the biggest eggs, this is also the time of March she'll honor the foxes, then on Easter she'll pick tulips, and thistles and make cakes that have little topper ducklings as decoration. Merida visits all of the horse-like unicorn types shown on unicorn websites. Merida will listen to dolphins, swans, and seal if one of the Crodh Mara takes a mortal cow Merida considers the Elf-bulls interesting. Merida lets hawks guide her once in a while Merida once in a while sings with the wolves and owls Merida reads Folklore of Lions. Merida will once in a while ride a dolphin or swim with a seal near the borders of Scotland. Merida knows some myths that mention her culture sailing from Africa so she'll follow Scottish Wildcats down to Africa Merida respects Pride Rock and all of its friends. Merida considers Reirei and Bhati her best friends from Africa Merida chats with Rafiki, or picnics with Makini Merida once in a while lounges with cats including Africa's quiet Servals Merida helps Sand Cats while she's in their range because there are cave-dwelling fairies from ancient times. Merida admires the Corsac Fox so much she did herself a painting of this fox.